The Outbreak
by Shadowjumper D-Con
Summary: This is a story of me and my facebook husband. Commander Starscream. (youll see his username, its the one with the weird accents in the letters, since there are many with that name, I will not tell which one is mine.) It is a crossover between our TFP selves, and the game, The Dog Island. A tale of passion, love, , tragedy, and suspense. Enjoy!
1. A sad, sad puppy

It was like any other day in Pupsville, the sun was shining, birds chirping, not a cloud in the sky, so, what could go wrong? Shadowjumper, a cute soot black cocker spaniel, with her favorite necklace around her neck, silver chain and rainbow colored gem in it, walks out of her small red house. She smiles up at the sky, her way of greeting the new day. "Always greet a new day with a fresh breath and a smile on your muzzle!" She exclaimed. Walking down the path and checking the mail. She gets her utility bill, and puts it away. "Ill pay it later when I get back." She shrugs it off. As personal friend to the mayor, he usually is lenient with her. "I know, ill go visit Wilbur, he's always fun to be with!"

She smiles, making her way to the local ranch, where there is a small space, and a single cow. Wilbur, the Shetland Sheepdog, is in charge of watching the cow. She walks over to him, yipping and smiling. He smiles and they rub noses, showing a sign of friendship. After about five minutes, she gets bored and walks away, whistling the 'Super Mario Bros.' theme. "Im getting hungry….Ill go see Le Palpa Rohme!" She walks into the restaurant, to see a shiba inu, the chef known as Palpa. "Hello, Mr. Rhome!...Ill have the usual, please." She lays down 4 bones, the currency of the place, called 'Woofs'. He smiles and sits me down at a table. I smile as I await patiently for my usual, a big bowl of vanilla pudding, home made!

I start greedily licking and nipping at the bowl, slurping it all up, when, in my greed, I tip the bowl over. I yip loudly, as my head get covered in pudding. "Oh no…I just had a bath too…my fur…its…its ruined…!...I…I need a hug…." She whines, and starts to cry over the warm pudding now seeping into her glossy fur. When out of nowhere, Xander, the beautiful gold colored cocker spaniel, wearing a Arabesque Scarf, walks over. He sees me crying and frowns, his blue eyes locking with my red one. Without a word, he gets up on his hind legs and licks me clean. She smiles and sniffles slightly, climbing down from the chair. Xander sits and they kiss, a long, deep one, about ten seconds long.

Then, a newcomer arrives, Cømmander Stárscréam, a gorgeous gray cocker spaniel, walks into town and rents the house next to hers. Just as she walks out of the restaurant, he sees her and watchs her from the distance, sighing softly to himself. They had crossed paths before, but she never knew how he really felt for me. Later, the mayor sends them, together, on a mission. To go to the lake, and collect fresh berries, fruit, and wildflowers, to get ready for the Star Carnival. All is well, as they ran, raced, and gathered together, he even saved her from a grizzly bear! As they left the lake, baskets full of what they reaped, something strange befalls them both.

"Shadowjumper…I love you…" Starscream said calmly, as they both walked home together. She looks slightly surprised, but smiles. "I love you too…and always have.." This maks him the happiest dog in Puppsvile, as he runs circiles around her, getting excited, yipping happily. His celebration was cut short though. "I don't feel so good, Star….my tummy hurts…" She complained, slightly whiny. When shes in pain, her voice gets whiney, but its not intentional. "Me too….I feel really sick…like…like im running a fever and my stomach is about to blow up…." He replies, in both pain and worry. "We need to get to the doctor!..." She exclaims, in a panic. But, after a few steps, they both fall over and pass out, whining from the pain. Luckily, the doctor saw them and brought them both in for major surgery to cure them of whatever virus was infecting their bodies.

The surgery, for both, took 7 hours…14 in total. As Cømmander Stárscréam awoke from his place on the cot, the doctor, Dr. Potan, a beagle with a diagnostic mirror on his forehead and glasses, is by his side. "My apologies, sir…im…im sorry…." He motions to Shadowjumpers dead body, lying on the cot next to him. "You were able to survive the virus cause you had a strong immune system…..Shadowjumper did not possess that…and…in the middle of surgery…she just…stopped breathing…im sorry…" Without another word, the doctor leaves, leaving Starscream to cry his little red eyes out, to the point where his eyes were blood shot and dark circles formed under them. He stays the night there, unable to leave her behind. His eyes never left her body, as he drifted off to sleep, lonelier than he has ever felt.

The next morning was the burial, the service was short, tears shed with regret, it seemed that Starscream, was the one most upset. They lower her down, Starscream was the one to carry the body, but he couldent watch them lower her into the ground, nor could he watch them fill the hole. The tombstone read: 'Do not stand at my grave and weep;

I am not there. I do not sleep.

I am a thousand winds that blow,

I am the diamond glints on snow,

I am the sunlight on ripened grain,

I am the gentle autumn's rain.'

They all cried together over the loss of their friend. But, the pain was too much for Starscream breaks down and walks to his home that night, when everyone has gone to sleep, grabbing a revolver he kept under his pillow, as a safety precaution against burglars, and puts the barrel in his mouth, his paw on the trigger….


	2. Only one way now

They all cried together over the loss of their friend. But, the pain was too much for Starscream breaks down and walks to his home that night, when everyone has gone to sleep, grabbing a revolver he kept under his pillow, as a safety precaution against burglars, and puts the barrel in his mouth, his paw on the trigger. Just as he was about to pull it, something glints out of the corner of his right eye. H walks to his window to take a better look, seeing a green test tube marked 'Experimental synthetic T-virus'. Now, everyone know what that was, and he wanted to use it for his own purposes. He calmly sneaks out of his home, crickets chirping in the night, as he makes his way to the doctors window. Looking in, he quickly snatchs the test tube.

He smiles slightly, holding it in his jaws delicately, as he makes his way to his former lovers grave. Splashing some of the green liquid on her plot, he sat there, motionless. At first, it seemed as if it was a dud, but soon, the ground starts to shake, and her paw breaks out of the ground. She digs herself up and sits in front of him. Her fur, once a beautiful black, now was ash grey. Her eye, once a ruby red, was now all white, with no pupil. "My love, you have returned, I have missed you dearly!" Starscream exclaimed, now very excited to see whats left of her, but she just stares blankly ahead, silent. "Whats wrong?...Talk to me…." He gets worried, sitting down again in front of her. Again, no reply, its as if I never knew him or didn't care. "Please, love, I beg you, talk to me, don't you remember me?...Its me, your love, Starscream!..." She simply walks right past him, out of town. He cant bear the sight of me like this. "What have I done…?...!" He lies down and cries himself to sleep.

The next morning, bright and early, he is awoken by an angry growl, Xanders. "You idiot, how could you?! Its experimental for a reason, now, we have a zombie walking around somewhere!..." Xander growled and snarled, bearing his teeth in anger and frustration. "I just wanted her back…." Starscream simply said, which made Xander back off, for he, too, knew what it was like to lose a loved one. "….Your in charge with bringing her down…" Xander said, and with that, he simply walked away. "Bring her down?...What did he mean of that?..." Starscream pondered his words, as he left for the meadows, to clear his mind. While at the fishing hole, he looks over, and spots Shadowjumper on the beach shore, staring out into the open sea. Seeing this as an opportunity, he calmly walks over to her and sits next to her, clearing his throat to get her attention.

She slowly looks to him, her eyes no longer soul-less, she finally notices him, and notices what she has become. "…Starscream…what has happened to me…..what am I…." She whines, now grasping the severity of the situation, as he tells her the whole story. "So…..I really am dead….and you love d me enough to break the laws of nature itself….makes me love you more. She smiles at him, the first smile since her revival. For whatever reason, possibly out of love, she doesn't try to bite him. They nuzzle noses and lie down next to one another, sleeping together. He falls asleep with a content smile on his muzzle. The next day though, would change everything.

Xanders voice is heard, along with the loading of a standard issue pistol. "Rise and shine!...Dont want to be late for your execution…." His voice booms out, waking them both up. He is there, with the gun, aimed at Shadowjumper, but Starscream is in the way. "Out of my way, I need a clear shot!" He growls. "No, there must be another way!..." Starscream yells back, afraid of losing hi love again. But, during the confusion, she runs off, deep into 'Treely Woods'. "AAAAH!...I missed the chance cause you just HAD to play hero!..." Xander shouts and tackles Starscream. The two fight, and only end up with minor bites and scrapes, when Dr. Potan breaks them up finally. I need to find her…I cant give up now, I refuse to give up!" Starscream yips, as he runs, following the same path he saw his love take. Running as fast as he could. Just as sundown starts to approach. He finally manages to catch up with her, finally out of breath, when he sees her sitting in a clearing, once again, staring blankly at him.

"There can be only one way, love…." She said, saddened, as they lock eyes.


	3. Happy Ending

(There will be a break-off in the story, a happy ending and a sad ending)

"There can be only one way, love…." She said, saddened, as they lock eyes. "What way do you speak of, S.j?..." Starscream whined, not liking the tone in her voice. Over the past few minutes, he has become paranoid and worried over her latest actions, not sure what to make of her at this point. His thoughts are rudely interrupted by Xander, he runs over and shouts, aiming the gun carefully at her.

"Get out of my shot!..." He shouts when Starscream, again, got in his way. Thankfully, this was all put to an end when Dr. Potan ran over, out of breath. "Wait, don't shoot!" He cried. "I have the means to cure her, don't shoot, let her live!..." The doctor got a few questioning looks, even from Shadowjumper herself, but no one argued with him. Back at his clinic, he distributes the cure to her. Within a full day, she is back on her feet, happy and healthy as ever.

Exactly one week later, Starscream and Shadowjumper married, and had a liter of pups. From that point on, they learned to keep their emotions in check. All was well, and the new family couldent be happier. With the whole zombie matter solved, and a new family to keep them company, life goes on, and eventually, everyone forgets the whole pandemic that started it all. Now, this story comes to a close, and they all live happily, till the end of their natural lives.

THE END


	4. Sad Ending

(Ok, sorry for the late update, been really busy. This is the sad ending. This story is over, I hope you all enjoyed it. Please review, rate, and message. I also suggest playing the game 'The Dog Island', whos music influenced me to make this. Its for the wii and I recommend it. Tell me what you guys think of the story, and if you have any suggestions for future stories.)

"There can be only one way, love…." She said, saddened, as they lock eyes. "What way do you speak of, S.j?..." Starscream whined, not liking the tone in her voice. Over the past few minutes, he has become paranoid and worried over her latest actions, not sure what to make of her at this point. Suddenly, she does the unexpected. Well, it wasnt what he was expecting. Shadowjumper suddenly bites him in the side, he yips in pain, his eyes tear up slightly as he looks at her with disbelief in his eyes. "You…You bit me…." He whines, she nods and stares at him. Within ten seconds, he turns from a beautiful dog, to one who looks like he just crawled out of a grave. His legs buckle and stiffen slightly, his eyes glaze over, and his mouth drys. He struggles to keep his vision clear, as it fogs up a bit, rigor mortis has set in. Right as he is about to test out his newly zombified legs, Xander rushs over, with his trusty shotgun.

"Alright, no one move, it ends here!" Xander shouts as he takes careful aim. Starscream jumps in front of Shadowjumper, bravely, when he is interrupted by Shadowjumper. "No, love…let him….at least now, we can stay together, forever, trust me, let him do it, I love you…" She says calmly, again, bringing a tear to his eye. Xander nods in agreement, firing the round, that goes straight through both heads, perfectly lined up. "Two heads, one bullet….Its over….its finally over…."

The service was the next morning. Both bodies were put into the crematorium, burnt into ashs, and put at the main entrance to town, they both lie, undisturbed, under a monument depicting them nuzzling noses and smiling. An engravement in the stone, below the figures reads: "Although the laughter of our dear friends is no longer heard, their memory and legend will live on. May they rest in peace."

Later, up in doggy heaven, watching over their own memorial service, is none other than Shadowjumper and Starscream. "Wow….pretty strange life events lately, huh?..." Shadowjumper smiles and jokes a bit, even in death, she keeps a good attitude, her fur back to normal, as if nothing ever happened, besides the death. Both of them have their colors back. "Yeah…and you know what?...I have no regrets...it was heart-jerking at times…but I think its worth it…to spend eternity with you…" Starscream smiles and licks the side of her face. "…..Can we have puppies?..." She asks him, and his eyes widen in surprise, he smiles and nods. They both walk away, never to be seen again, well, not in life, that is.

THE END.


End file.
